Bestfriend become Lovers
by Eiko-chi
Summary: Entah mengapa, setelah Ueki kembali dari Megashite aku merasa ada yang salah dengan diriku. apa? apa yang salah? kenapa aku menjadi begini repot gara-gara Ueki? Masaka... atashi wa? Su-Suki? Ueki wa atashi no... koibito? Aku pasti sudah gila! Multichap, RnR pleaseeee
1. Chapter 1

A Law of Ueki Fanfiction

Law of Ueki © Fukuchi Tsubasa

.

.

Bestfriend become Lovers

**Satu**

Aku menatap deretan baju yang menggantung di lemari dan tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Berkali-kali aku memeriksa lemariku dan nampak tidak ada yang berbeda. Ada sekitar tiga puluh satu baju yang menggantung tapi aku tidak bisa memilih satupun diantara mereka untuk kukenakan hari ini.

Aku merasa aku mulai gila.

Aku tidak bisa memilih baju hanya karena Ueki telah kembali dari Megashite? Aku pasti sudah gila!

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 10 pagi dan itu berarti aku telah menghabiskan lebih dari sejam waktuku yang berharga hanya untuk mengacak-acak lemariku sendiri (?)

Aku pasti sudah gila!

"Ai-chan?"

Aku hendak mengambil sebuah _blouse_ ketika ayahku muncul dari balik pintu.

"Ueki sudah menjemput."

"Ah? Ya… aku akan kesana sebentar lagi."

Oh tidak! Aku harus cepat.

Tanpa berpikir lagi, aku langsung mengambil baju manapun yang dekat ke tanganku dan segera memakainya.

Lalu apa yang kulakukan sedari tadi?

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

Bestfriend become Lovers

Law of Ueki © Fukuchi Tsubasa

.

.

**Dua**

Aku sedang berusaha memfokuskan diriku pada apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh Rinko, Millie, dan Sora. Ketiga teman perempuan yang duduk berjajar di samping kananku sedang membahas sesuatu tentang… oke, aku kehilangan konsentrasiku pada mereka. Dan semua ini salah seseorang yang duduk TEPAT di sebelah kiriku.

Pria berambut semak itu tertawa dan berbicara dekat di telingaku. Entah mengapa suara yang mulai terdengar berat itu membuat bulu-bulu di sekitar leher dan pundakku meremang. Rasanya aku ingin sekali mengutuk kereta yang tempat duduknya telah penuh sesak ini hingga membuat jantungku sedikit tidak beres.

"Jadi kita akan mendaki gunung?" Suara Hideyoshi terdengar di ujung sana.

Sano terkekeh pelan, "Bukan hanya sekedar mendaki…"

Sepertinya perjalanan kami kali ini akan sedikit berat.

"Apa maksudmu 'bukan hanya sekedar'?" Haiji bertanya.

"Yah, kuakui jalannya cukup berat. Tapi kupastikan kalian akan menyukainya."

_Well, _sebenarnya tidak ada satupun Onsen yang tidak kusukai. Selama aku bisa bersantai aku pasti menyukainya. Jadi jika aku diberikan opsi Onsen dengan jalan yang mudah atau Onsen dengan jalan yang sulit aku akan langsung memilih jalan yang mudah tanpa berpikir dua kali. Tapi seorang yang sedang mengajak kami sekarang adalah Sano… jadi, aku tidak bisa banyak protes.

"Apa disana ada monyet?"

DEG

Pertanyaan Ueki yang satu ini membuat tanganku gatal ingin memukulnya. Ya, Tuhan! Diantara begitu banyak hal yang ingin kita temui di Onsen, kenapa dia harus menanyakan 'monyet'?

Aku merasa kesal tapi jantungku berdebar-debar. Kau tidak bisa membayangkan betapa mengherankannya perasaanku saat ini.

"Wow! Jujur saja…"

Aku tidak mendengar jawaban Sano karena seseorang di sebelah kananku mengguncang bahuku. Seketika saja, aku langsung menoleh dan mendapati Rinko sedang menatapku dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Ai-chan?"

"Huh?"

Mungkin, aku terlihat seperti orang yang baru terlempar dari dunia sana karena aku menyadari bahwa aku sedikit linglung untuk beberapa detik.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Ai-chan?" Kali ini, giliran Sora yang bertanya.

"Ai-neechan, daijobu desu ka." Dan Millie ikut-ikutan bertanya.

Aku hendak mengangkat kedua tanganku untuk menunjukan bahwa aku baik-baik saja ketika kepala Ueki tiba-tiba saja muncul tepat di depan hidungku.

"Kau kenapa, Mori?"

_Blush._

Aku merasa seakan jantungku telah pecah karena tiba-tiba napasku jadi sesak dan wajahku memanas.

"Kau sakit, Mori? Wajahmu merah!"

Dan tangannya yang menyentuh dahiku membuat bibirku kelu. Aku merasa Ueki telah mengutukku menjadi batu.

-TBC-


	3. Chapter 3

Bestfriend become Lovers

Law of Ueki © Fukuchi Tsubasa

.

.

**Tiga**

Semua ini membuatku semakin sulit saja.

Aku tahu semua yang berhubungan dengan keadilan Ueki samadengan kebaikan. Kemurnian hatinya membuatku benar-benar terkesan. Dan hal itu (entah mengapa) selalu berbanding lurus dengan kesulitan yang kurasakan karenanya.

Seperti sekarang.

Sebenarnya memberikan tempat duduk kepada seorang nenek di kereta yang penuh adalah sebuah 'keharusan' bagi setiap anak muda. Dan aku pastikan diantara banyaknya anak muda yang ada di dalam kereta sekarang, Ueki adalah anak muda pertama yang langsung memberikan tempat duduknya pada nenek yang barusaja menaiki kereta yang sesak ini.

Kemudian, yang duduk di sebelah kiriku adalah seorang nenek. Tapi jantungku masih berdebar malahan semakin cepat.

"Ne, Mori. Kau sungguh tidak apa-apa?"

Aku menundukan kepalaku dalam-dalam dan tak berani mengangkat wajahku sama sekali. Mungkin sekarang wajahku telah semerah kepiting rebus. "Aku baik-baik saja! Harus berapa kali aku mengatakan ini padamu." Aku menaikkan suaraku. Mencoba menahan agar suaraku tidak bergetar.

"Tapi wajahmu merah. Kita ke Rumah Sakit saja."

Oh ya Tuhan, haruskan aku terharu mendengar kata-katanya? Tapi Rumah Sakit tidak akan sanggup menghilangkan rona merah sialan ini selama Ueki masih bediri sedekat ini denganku.

Aku mencoba menarik kakiku dan membuat pantatku sebisa mungkin masuk hingga menyentuh ujung tempat duduk. Aku sangat tidak tahan merasakan kaki Ueki yang menyentuh ujung lututku dan membuat seluruh tubuhku memanas dan membeku dalam waktu bersamaan.

Aku juga tidak tahan menundukan kepalaku yang mulai terasa pegal. Aku tidak mungkin mengangkat mataku karena Ueki berdiri tepat di depanku dan perutnya yang sejajar dengan garis mataku membuat penglihatanku buram.

Kereta sialan. Kenapa kau jadi sesesak ini?!

-TBC-


End file.
